Small to Say the Least
by Chotto
Summary: If two chibi-fied detectives were thrown head-first into the ultimate mystery, could they find what they're looking for? What if there is a pink-haired ditz caught in the middle? A crossover of MaLoki and Detective Conan. Warnings: Some Loki-Mayura
1. Prologue

Watashi no Ai wa Chiisaikeredo  
_Though My Love is Small_

It was a dark and stormy night….well; actually, it was an overcast and drizzly late afternoon. However, it was a nasty, cold winter drizzle—the sort that hissed maliciously as it hit the ground. The happy meal-sized former fire giant god of tricks and mischief shuddered, imagining the burn of water on his flesh.

Loki released the heavy velvet curtain. "Yamino-san, do you hear someone at the door?"

"There's no one, Loki-sama." The green-hair snake-turned butler pushed his glasses up further to disguise the worried look in his eyes, "Maybe Mayura-san stayed to finish a school project."

The diminutive god did not answer. There were thousands of reasons why Daidouji Mayura could be late. And those reasons, ranging from possessed dolls to flunked math tests, were all perfectly plausible and perfect logical. Yet, they simply did not feel right with him. His immortal-senses were tingling. Loki grimaced. This was definitely the last time he allowed his sons to convince him of watching American movies.

"Could you bring me another cup of tea?"

"Hai."

* * *

The girl sat up and shook her head gingerly. Yup, definitely sore. She groaned and rubbed the growing bump. Huh? Her eyes widened,  
flashed to the wet boy peering at her intently.

"Eeeeeh? Fushigi mystery…"

* * *

The drizzle had become a steady downpour over the hours. Loki had long since given up calmly sipping tea and was presently engaged in pacing a neat oval pattern into his rug.

"Daddy, don't worry. It's rare for the house to be so nice and quiet without the mystery-girl." It may be strange to see a talking dog. Then again, it was even stranger to see a floating pink thing which squeaked a "Hai, Loki-tama" in agreement.

Narugami, who was nonchalantly mooching as usual, muttered something resembling "Yeah, she's a big girl" around a mouth full of peach tarts.

Loki opened his mouth to speak but was gone in an instant at the ringing of the door bell, much to the surprise of the other occupants of the room. He pelted down the stairs, skidded around a corner, and tore open the door before a shell-shocked Yamino could touch the knob.

"Mayura!"

Not Mayura. A soaking wet little boy with glasses held the hand of an equally drenched little girl with pink hair. Pink hair, red eyes, a school uniform that once fit a 17-year-old mystery nut.

"Mayura?"

The pink haired little girl flushed, "Loki-kun…"

"Eto," the glasses-boy rubbed his head looking sheepish, "My name is Edogawa Conan, and I think I can explain everything."

* * *

A/N: This was inspired while I was perusing the friends section of the livejournal belonging to talented webmistress of Something about Shinichi's situation and Loki's situation clicked some gears in my head. Also, imagining his reaction to all the weird stuff that happens in MaLoki was pretty funny. I don't know if the story will keep going. The title is the ending theme to Princess Tutu.


	2. Chijimu

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chiijimu  
_To Shrink_

Edogawa Conan was no idiot. Neither was Shinichi Kudo for that matter. He was, after all, still the high school detective genius though he may be presently rather vertically challenged. All his detective monitors were bleeping madly over the mahogany-haired boy calmly sipping tea across from him. They looked about the same age, which would put him at about 7 or 8. But this Loki-kun stared at him intently with agelessly, deep green eyes; which, frankly, made his skin crawl. He gripped his teacup harder and launched into his story.

"My name is Edogawa Conan. But I'm actually a 17-year old high school detective." A few raised eyebrows around the room. No reaction from Loki-kun. "I ran into Mayura-san at 4:30 this afternoon. She was skulking in alley for a 'ghost' she saw…"

* * *

"Ehh? Ochibi-chan, are you lost?" Mayura crouched down in front of the glasses boy, "Tell Onee-chan where you live and I'll take you home."

Conan twitched uncomfortably; he could see a corner of her panties from this angle. Pink. "Errr…"

"Wai! You don't know where you live! Were you kidnapped?" She clapped her hands together as if felonies were entertaining. "Fushigi mystery! Poor little boy." Whereupon the pink-haired ditz grabbed him and crushed him against her chest.

Conan cringed at the volume of her voice. There was no god. He just escaped the inanity of first grade only to be thrust into the embrace of a certifiable moron. He momentarily pondered the merits of kicking her in the shins and running away screaming. To add injury to insult, the sky decided to open up and turn the sprinkle into a deluge. Lovely.

Mayura tucked Conan under her arm like a football and darted into a dark corner with a sheltering eave, "I'm all wet. Mou, let's wait out the worst of the storm then I'll take you to Loki-kun's. We'll have Yamino-san make us lots of hot cocoa. Maybe cake too. You can borrow Loki-kun's clothes, it you don't mind lots of ribbons that is. I really should ask him about his clothes. He's too old to be still wearing little girl's clothes. Then again he's so adorable. But still, little boys shouldn't dress like little girls. We'll figure out where you live and catch the evil people. Neh?" She smiled innocently at him.

That was all one breath, no pauses. Conan shuddered. This girl made Sonoko seem like a deaf-mute. "Eto, I do know where I live."

She stared back at him. "Oh." Was it just him or did she look rather crestfallen. Oh god, she's perking up again. "But why are you here all alone? Are you—"

"I'm taking a dare from my classmates. They said I was too chicken to walk this all by myself." Normally, he wouldn't be so rude as to interrupt someone, but this was a matter of life or death. He'd die if she launched into another ramble.

* * *

"I don't talk that much!" Mayura protested hotly. To which the members of the room all replied a firm "Yes, you do." She looked indignant but settled back in her chair to pout.

Loki contemplatively traced the pattern on his tea saucer, "What happened then Edogawa-san?"

"Well," he adjusted his glasses reflectively. There was definitely something not right with this Loki-kun, "they came. All members of the Black Organization. They were to conduct an exchange."

* * *

Conan pressed harder against the girl, forcing her to back up into the recess of the corner, which was currently sheltering them from rain and certain death. "Be very quiet."

Mayura was too shocked to reply. They just killed that man. Shot him point blank in the head, to have the contents of his skull sprayed against the graffiti covered walls. Her mouth hung open in a silent O. But fingers of fire was crawling through her veins, indignation at this waste of life was returning feeling to her numbed sense. Animals, you are all animals.

"You animals!" She shrieked as she shoved Conan away from her and leapt from her hiding place, "how could you! I'm going to call the police on all of you. They'll lock you in jail! I hope they do so I can come and throw rocks at you!" The Black Organization stared. Conan stared. Was this girl insane?

* * *

"Then they knocked us around and gave me this pill thingy I accidentally pushed Conan-kun into a dumpster." Mayura jumped in, determined to get her two cents in. Everyone blinked at her abrupt conclusion.

"APOTX, the pill they gave her, normally kills. If it doesn't kill you, you have the lovely side of effect of getting turned into a little kid." Conan sardonically rolled his eyes. Some side effect.

Mayura nodded firmly, "Yup, so here I am now." Three pairs of eyes stared transfixed at the two pseudo-children: puzzled pair, confused pair, and unreadable pair.

Yamino was the first to break the silence, "So what do we do now?"

* * *

A/N: Um, Narugami just sort of disappeared…oops.


End file.
